


His Favorite Color

by WanderingWordsmith



Series: Quantum Entanglement [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Michelle has a Peter kink, Peter Loves MJ, Peter has a hair kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Spider-man and MJ, Spideychelle forever, Tomdaya ftw, damn right she is OUR MJ, future spoilers for quantum entanglement, shameless stanning, the smutty one-shot that no-asked for, this escalates so quickly, we won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWordsmith/pseuds/WanderingWordsmith
Summary: A smutty one shot inspired entirely by Zendaya's red hair and "Face it, Tiger..." caption on instagram.*Spoiler alert*  for the future of the Quantum Entanglement Universe.If you know, you know.





	His Favorite Color

“We look at each other and we smile that smile, like a secret we share. We both know we’ve found what the whole world is searching for.”  
-J. M. Storm

 

“Lu, this is a horrible idea. Forget it.” Michelle shook her head at her own stupidity and turned to leave the studio before she could go through with this insane idea. 

Lu clucked his teeth and gently redirected her back to the salon chair where his parter Darren was waiting patiently. 

Lu hadn’t been snapped and had played an integral part in helping May rebuild the community both before and after they had gotten everybody back. Karma, it seemed, had taken notice of his service because shortly after he met Darren.

Darren had been one of the souls that hadn’t returned to the exact spot he had been when the initial snap had happened and instead of being snapped back to West London, where he had been born and raised, he was snapped right in front of Lu’s new fashion studio. 

Darren was a make-up artist and hairdresser from the UK whose old English charm and classic sense of style had swept Lu off of his feet from the moment they had met. It had been a whirlwind romance and the two were married only six months after Iron Man and the Avenger’s brought everyone back. 

A now familiar ache stole across Michelle’s heart at the memory. 

Their losses had been incomprehensible, but because of them, the world kept turning and everyone in it was determined to live life to the fullest in honor of their sacrifice. 

For a while after the return, the world had entered a new renaissance. There was global peace and cooperation, overwhelming optimism, and a collective determination to make every day count. Needless to say there had been a lot of weddings to attend in those first few months. It had been a utopia…or at least, it had seemed that way. 

The destabilization of governments and economic infrastructures had left cracks in the system. Cracks that were hosts to a multitude of nefarious characters that insidiously grew stronger while the world partied and paraded away. 

Eventually, after those first few months of readjustment, almost everyone slowly fell back into their old habits. People returned to their nine to five jobs, reinvested in their 401k’s, and settled back into the familiar patterns that kept the world feeling small. People intentionally forgot the reality that their were universes beyond their own, they purposely disregarded the very real threat from worlds beyond their sight, and meanwhile, the evil that had been growing beneath their noses the entire time grew more powerful than ever. 

Michelle didn’t blame them for forgetting, she simply hadn’t had that luxury. 

Needless to say, it had been a very busy couple of years for Agent Jones. 

Which of course is what had sparked this insane idea and led her into Darren and Lu’s luxury by-invitation-only studio. 

She had a standing invitation because she was family. 

The pair had been widely talented in their own rights but together they had virtually taken over the fashion world. They set trends, they dressed, styled, and made over the biggest stars, and they had just launched an exclusive fashion house that had socialites, royals, and celebrities alike clamoring for the opportunity to wear their designs. 

To Michelle though, they were like the big brothers/uncles that she had always dreamed of having. 

She had also recruited them to SHIELD and put them in charge of the Alias department, transforming the Agent’s effortlessly and hiding them in plain sight weather in the jungles of South America or the fray of a ballroom in Paris. 

The looks they had put her in alone would shock the world, but the world would never know, and that was the point.

Currently, she was sitting in the salon chair looking every bit like the self-conscious teen she had been when she first stumbled into Lu’s store all those years ago with her bottom lip stuck firmly between her teeth.

Ok. That wasn’t totally fair. She looked a little older. Her hair was longer. Her body was ten times stronger and lean muscle now covered her frame where before she had just been thin. She loved what the years of training had done to her body and her confidence, but she was still a woman and she, despite all her accolades, awards, and triumphs, was still capable of feeling insecure every once in a while. 

You see, that evil that she had mentioned earlier? It hadn’t just kept her busy. 

It had also kept her skinny, adorable genius of a boyfriend constantly booked. Between taking down the rampant global crime syndicates, leading the new avengers, and completing his dual PhD from Harvard and MIT, in business and advanced robotics respectively, it had been literally 3 months since the two had been in the same room together. 

Find that hard to believe? So did she. 

It was the longest they had been apart since the snap and her body was practically vibrating with the need to be near him. To hold him. To kiss….well, you get the point. 

Sure, they had texted and face timed. They had planned countless meet ups and weekend get aways but their responsibilities always got in the way. Someone would bomb the U.N., a foreign government would collapse, a masked disgruntled mutant would terrorize a city, you name it, it had happened and it had kept them apart.

It almost felt like the universe was conspiring against them. 

Michelle almost laughed. 

She knew that to be very untrue. 

That didn’t matter, what mattered was that she was finally going to see Peter tonight at the SHIELD benefit and she was as nervous as she had been to see him as she had been on that very first date. 

It wasn’t the fact that she was bringing together nearly every super-hero (although most would be under cover), scientist, politician, and inventor from across the globe who had a hand in global security to encourage collaboration across cultural divides and country boarders that had her stomach in knots. 

Nope. Didn’t phase her. 

She had been planning and preparing for this event for months. She had the full support of the agency and was already being considered a visionary for putting the event together. 

It was basically the Met Gala, only instead of fashion trends, global security was the topic of the weekend. Not to mention the fact that it was a fundraiser for The Trust, a charity that was almost single handedly ending the global hunger crisis through improved distribution and access to education globally. 

Nope, it wasn’t that. 

What had her so incredibly nervous was that the founder of The Trust and the key-note speaker of the evening, not to mention, the head of Stark Industries Research and Development Department was going to be there. 

Dr. Peter Parker. 

Michelle got a little smirk every time she thought about the title. Honestly, he was still a huge dork, but the triumphs and failures over the years had transformed him into the most beguilingly incredible man she had ever met. 

The media was obsessed with him. The thick rimmed glasses that were ever falling down his nose, couldn’t hide how handsome the co-heir to Stark Industries had grown to be. The humble way he spoke about his charity work and research couldn’t hide the confidence and power he held in his body. He was a virtual enigma to the world, and they were obsessed. 

She couldn’t imagine what would happen if they actually discovered he was Spider-man too.

She was so damned proud of him it actually made her heart hurt. 

She knew he was becoming exactly who Tony had always envisioned him to be. He was realizing his potential. He was changing the world as much with his brilliant mind and big heart as he was with his red suit and super-powers. 

To say she was a fan, would be the understatement of the century.

God she missed him. 

Did he still think about her as much as she clearly dreamed about him?

Darren shook his head and chuckled softly. 

“Earth to MJ.”

MJ was startled out of her internal reverie and a blush rose up her neck.

“Sorry.” She said sheepishly. 

“Where’d you go?” Lu asked kindly. 

Michelle smiled softly and shook her head. 

They of course knew that the future head of SHIELD had history with the future CEO of Stark industries and had known Peter when he was still just a nerdy kid running around Queens, but they didn’t know Peter’s secret and they didn't know the extent of their relationship. 

Only those who absolutely had to be in the know, knew who Peter really was. Of course the original avengers all knew that Peter, who worked hand in hand with Shuri and Harley to design all of their armor and tech, was Spider-man too. However, most of the new comers had no idea, and if they suspected, they kept their mouths shut. Peter had lost way too many people to the villains who targeted him to let anyone new in, even those he trusted the most. 

“I’m a little nervous.” Michelle admitted honestly. 

“Well you're hosting the largest world security summit in history, I would think that’s a good reason to be nervous, now what’s all this about your hair?” Lu asked with a brush of his hand clearly already in full stylist mode as he rolled a rack of dresses over toward her. 

“I don’t think that’s why she’s nervous.” Darren said softly while squeezing her shoulder.

“Oooooohhhh.” Lu finally caught on and a wicked gleam twinkled in his eye. “How long has it been?” 

Michelle thought about playing dumb, but sighed, and relinquished herself to the all knowing power of Lu and Darren. 

“Too long.” Michelle said and then looked up into their eyes. 

“Babygirl, why are you nervous? You know that boy has always been head over heals for you. Trust me, a few months doesn’t take the stars out of someones eyes.” Lu said confidently. 

Michelle knew he was right, she trusted Peter implicitly, but she also wasn’t a robot. Tabloids constantly guessing at who he was dating and pictures from benefits with socialites draped over him while she was covered in mud on an undercover mission had begun to take its toll. 

She knew he would never be unfaithful.

She knew their connection was destiny. 

Facts alone. Peter was far too busy to ever cheat on her. She read the reports. She was his handler at SHIELD. He hadn’t had a night off in months and if he did, it was because he was working in the workshop (his favorite pass time) or raising awareness for The Trust. 

It wasn’t that. 

It was just… 

She was hurt that it took organizing a global security summit to get a minute of his damn time. 

Woah. 

Where had that come from? 

That was so selfish, she couldn’t believe she had even thought it. 

Regardless of how unfair that was, especially considering the amount of nights she had bailed on him to complete a covert assignment or track down a rogue alien species, in her heart it rang true. 

She was hurting. 

She missed him. 

And…

That same little voice in the back of her head admitted that she wanted to make him squirm tonight. 

She wanted him to desire her as much as she was constantly aching for him and know that he couldn’t touch her. 

That’s right. The public, SHIELD, the avengers, nobody knew they had been together for years. Peter insisted they keep it secret ever since they graduated high school. He wouldn’t budge on it. He cared about her too much. 

In hindsight, he had been absolutely right. They were both targets based on what they did in the public eye alone. Let alone the fact that Michelle was way more than head of public affairs for SHIELD and Peter Parker was way more than a genius philanthropist. There were simply too many variables, too many enemies. 

It didn't make it suck any less. 

Despite the fact that she knew it was best to keep their private lives private, she resented it. 

There. She admitted it. 

She loved Peter with all her heart and she resented the fact that what they did meant she couldn’t hold his hand and walk down the street or go to dinner and a movie with him. She also fully recognized that it wasn’t his fault, but she was hurt and he seemed like a pretty good target for her pent up emotions. 

Michelle squared her shoulders and caught Darren’s eye in the mirror. 

“Do it.” Darren clapped excitedly and begun pulling out all sorts of bottles, basins, and brushes. 

Michelle felt empowered by the decision. She didn't know why she had chosen this particular avenue of shock and awe but something deep inside her said it would drive him crazy and that was just what she needed. 

“Lu, I wan’t to look classy, chic, and powerful.” Michelle said authoritatively. 

“Always, babygirl.” Lu said indulgently and went to turn back to his rack, but Michelle caught his arm. 

“I also want Parker’s jaw to hit the floor when he see’s me.” The words hung in the air for a second as both men looked at each other and then back to their muse. 

“Finally!” Lu said with an excited twirl. “I knew this day would come.”

“Oh and Lu?” Michelle called as Lu went back to the larger rows of couture gowns across the studio. 

“Make sure it goes with red.”

*******  
PETER

Somewhere across town…

“Peter, if you don’t leave now, you will be late to The World Security Summit.” Karen’s automated voice filtered through his mask. 

“Little busy!” He yelled back just barely dogging a huge glob of acidic goo. The glob hit the a passenger bus behind him and immediately began eroding through it. The terrified screams of the passengers inside renewed his determination ten fold. 

As if MJ literally skewering him if he was late again wasn’t enough motivation to get this over with.

He had faced a lot of villains in his time as Spider-man, but this idiot was quickly becoming his least favorite. 

Another glob clipped him while he pushed the passenger bus out of the intersection out of the way of another collision and burnt a hole straight through his new prototype suit. 

What the hell was in his spit? That armor was supposed to be nearly as durable as vibranium. Damn, back to the drawing board.

“Peter, you need to get going.” Karen reminded him.

“Shit. You’re right.” 

Ok. Enough messing around. 

“Is the neutralizer ready?” Peter asked while webbing civilians out of the way of the maniac hurling caustic goo in every direction.

“Ready and loaded.” Karen confirmed. 

Perfect. 

Peter pulled an SUV out of the line of a huge glob and then backflipped over the assailant firing the neutralizing web grenade and capturing the slimey bastard once and for all. 

“ARRRghhhh.” The restrained man angrily tried to break through the web and Peter just shook his head. “How????” He yelled as he struggled pointlessly. 

Law enforcement hadn’t been able to recapture this guy because his skin and secretions were all incredibly acidic. He burned straight through any cuffs and cages they tried on him. 

Luckily, Peter had managed to collect a sample of the goo in a specialized container when they had fought this morning. A few hours in the chem lab and boom, acid proof webs. 

It was almost too easy. 

“It’s basic chemistry.” Peter responded laughing at his own pun.  


Get it?

Basic?

God his jokes get cornier by the day. Michelle would have rolled her eyes so hard if she had heard that one. Damn he missed her.

“He’s all your boys.” Peter said to the SHIELD team that had mobilized to his location. He tossed them a vile of the powerful base he had synthesized to counteract the mutants powers. 

“You will need this and may I suggest painting the walls of his cell in the raft with it as well. I’m getting tired of rounding him up.” He made one of his Spider eyes wink to soften the blow of the very true statement. 

The young SHIELD officer saluted him and nodded. 

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Camera’s began to flash as the paparazzi surrounded the scene, desperate for a glimpse at the city’s masked hero. 

“You sticking around for a photo op?” The officer asked. 

“Nope, this ones all you, Timmy. I have a date tonight.” Peter couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice and shot a web slinging him up and away. 

“Well done, Peter. He has been on the most wanted list for weeks, every other agency failed to bring him in. You should be very proud.” Karen added as he raced toward his apartment at a breakneck pace determined not to get distracted by anthing. 

“Thanks, Karen. Did my tux get delivered?” Peter asked already preoccupied by the butterflies in his stomach.

“Yes, and if you skip the full hair and makeup routine, you can still make it on time.”

“Ha Ha.” Peter responded dryly, but his heart fluttered again, he was actually going to see her. 

Michelle.

The love of his life and his best friend. 

God he missed her.

He swore his body was beginning to ache from missing hers so badly. He wanted to see those brown eyes sparkle in person, he wanted to smell her hair, he wanted to…

“Armed robbery in progress. Two blocks north east. Police are still 10 minutes out. Shots fired.”

Peter groaned and changed the trajectory of his swing. 

“In and out. Five minutes tops.”

Two foiled assaults, an apartment fire, and one busted heist later, Peter finally made it to his apartment covered in soot and utterly panicked. 

“What time is it?” He yelled at Karen as he stripped and walked directly into the shower scrubbing himself furiously. 

“It is 8:45. Traffic is typical for this time of day. If you leave now…”

“I’ll only be an hour late. Perfect.” Peter dressed faster than he thought possible and even managed to tie his bow tie on the first try. 

He grabbed his keys and raced down the stairs of his crappy apartment less than five minutes after arriving home. He settled in behind the wheel of his Audi sportscar and skidded out of the underground parking at a break neck speed. 

What? He had to enjoy a little bit of the fortune Tony had left him. 

“She’s going to kill me.” Peter said aloud as he swerved through traffic garnishing horns and expletives from everyone he passed. 

“Yes. She is.” Peter scoffed at Karen’s response. 

“Not helpful!!”

Peter’s heart was pounding in his chest.

Finally. He was going to see her. 

Had she changed? Had he? 

Would it be awkward? They talked every single night but sometimes the conversations were brief and hurried by the pressures of their responsibilities. 

He didn't care what it took. This had to stop. He needed to be close to her. When they were apart, he was restless, a ball of kinetic energy, swinging from one extreme to the other. Sure, the fact that he could hardly sleep when she wasn’t there was great for his research and all that pent up energy was easily expended in pummeling bad guys, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He needed her.

Even just knowing she was back in New York and not in D.C. had taken the edge off his anxiety. He wasn’t sure how he had survived the last three months, but he had no intention of doing it again. 

That is if she didn’t murder him for being late. Again.

He skidded to a stop in front of the giant historical building where the summit was being held. Many of the paparazzi that were covering the private event were sitting on the ground chatting when his tires screeched to a halt. 

That meant everyone else had long since arrived. 

Yep, he was toast.

He donned his glasses and plastered a small smile on his face and then exited the car. 

At the site of him, the lounging cameramen all leapt to their feet. Flashes begun firing at an insane rate nearly blinding him and Peter instinctively triggered the lenses of his glasses to go black. 

The paparazzi of course didn't know that he had Spider-sense and therefore didn't know that the yelling and flashes caused an almost unbearable amount of sensory input. 

They just saw his public persona. 

Dr. Parker. 

The enigmatic head of R and D at Stark Industries. 

Only she ever saw what was underneath. 

Peter pressed forward ignoring the peppered questions about who he was dating and why he was late and what the next tech launch would be. 

He hustled up the steps and made it into the grand ballroom just as the PR video for The Trust finished playing. 

Shit. He had completely missed dinner. 

He had to find MJ. 

He had to apologize. 

He had to get them back on the right page.

He knew she was here. He had sensed her vibrant energy from the curb. It was even stronger now that he was inside. 

Where was she? Peter scanned the room as the applause for the video erupted around him in a powerful cacophony. 

A statuesque silhouette moved arrows the stage in front of the bright screen. 

Peter’s breath caught. 

Michelle. 

The details of her appearance where shrouded by the lights, distance, and obstacles in his path but even still he was stunned by her beauty. Just being in the same room as her felt like taking a breath after being under water for months. His feet started moving towards her before his brain had even processed what he was doing. 

Peter knew the moment she felt their connection because he saw her head whip up in his direction. 

He heard her sigh of relief even though he was still halfway across the room and felt immediately guilty. 

She had obviously thought he wasn’t coming. 

There was a precedent for that mistrust and it hurt him that she couldn’t rely on him to be there. 

A single spotlight illuminated the center of the stage and Peter stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Few people have done more…” She began her introductory speech, but Peter had stopped listening. Hell he wasn’t even sure he could physically hear anymore over the ringing in his ears. 

Michelle was standing in the middle of the stage. 

She was wearing the most stunning off the shoulder chocolate satin gown that clung to her perfect torso all the way to her hips and then flowed elegantly to the floor. The dress’s sleeves fell off her perfectly bronze shoulders as if they were suspended by magic on their decent to the floor. Michelle adjusted her legs slightly and the flowing skirt opened at a slit revealing one long tanned leg and the most sexy heels he had ever seen. 

Gulp.

The dress wasn’t what had Peter’s heart beat pounding in his ears though. 

Nope. 

It was her hair. 

It was red. 

Not in a fake firetruck sort of way, but in a rich dark hue that was reminiscent of red wine or deep velvet. 

It wasn’t a wig either. She had actually dyed it. 

Fuck.

He had never wanted to change anything about MJ but whatever devilish motivation she had had for transforming her generally curly brown hair into these sleek crimson Hollywood curls that dangled over her shoulder and tickled the top of her dress, he fucking loved it.

He might pass out. 

He might not be able to control himself on the stage. 

Nope. Focus. 

This means too much. 

To her. 

To the world. 

This summit had to go perfectly. 

There were threats on the horizon greater than anything the world had ever faced and if they didn't all stand together, they would lose. 

“….it is my great honor to welcome to the stage, tonight’s key note speaker, world renowned scientist and philanthropist, Dr. Peter Parker.”

The spotlight redirected to him, and he wanted to scream at it for daring take any of the attention away from the goddess on that stage. 

His goddess. 

His MJ. 

After what he was sure was too long a pause, he managed to close his agape mouth and smile, instantly pushing his falling glasses up the bridge of his nose and walking as calmly as he could to the front of the stage. 

Michelle’s public persona was Agent Mary-Jane Watson, a call back to a mission she had done with her father years ago. SHIELD needed her to operate in both the public sector and the top secret shadowy world of espionage, so like him, she now had a secret identity.

When Peter made it to the stage, he forced himself to act natural.

He extended his hand for a shake and the moment her skin touched his the connection that had been laying dormant for so long sprung to life taking both of their breath away. Michelle’s eyes finally connected with his and he swore for a moment everyone else in the room disappeared. 

There was only her. 

Her soulful brown eyes. 

Her perfectly crooked tooth in the middle of her bright smile. 

Her shiny red hair.

Her.

A knowing smile tilted up the side of her mouth. 

She knew the effect she was having on him, he just prayed it wasn’t as obvious to everyone else in the room.

“Ms. Watson.” He greeted with a nod, trying desperately to regain his composure before he exposed the very non-professional nature of their relationship to a room of the most powerful people in the world. 

“Doctor.” She nodded her head and it was only then that the light caught on the rose earrings he had given her for her last birthday. He wasn’t sure why, but it settled him. 

All of the sudden the surreal tornado that had swept him up the moment he arrived stilled for the space of a heartbeat. 

Sure it had been a while since he had been near her and sure MJ looked like the literal personification of every wet dream he had ever had, but she was still his best friend. She was still the girl who wore the earrings he had given her on her last birthday every single day since she had received them.

This was his MJ.

And she was counting on him. 

He cleared his throat and faced the crowd forcing his eyes to stay forward and not to follow her off the stage. It felt like a Herculean effort, but he succeeded. 

The words of the speech he had prepared begun scrolling down the interior of his glasses, it was a useless feature because he had memorized the speech easily. He just liked the glasses. Maybe because it was his own geekier call back to who his mentor had been. Maybe he just liked to have something between him and the world, a symptom of spending so much time in a mask. He didn't believe the disguise of nerdy doctor would hold if anyone saw under his Spider-man mask, but it still comforted him to return to the familiar persona of the skinny nerd when faced with big moments like this. 

Peter cleared his throat and begun his speech. 

******

MICHELLE

“The world needs to come together and the stakes have never been higher…”

Michelle hands shook as she turned at the wings of the stage to watch Peter call to arms the most powerful people in the world. The intent was to raise awareness and funding for The Trust, but beyond that, there was a deeper message that only a few select people truly understood. 

The world was being threatened again. 

If they didn’t work together, what Thanos had done would look like child’s play. 

This was a test. 

If the people in this room could come together to eradicate world hunger and close the education and technology gaps between classes across the globe then maybe there was hope for the world yet. Maybe they could all put their differences aside long enough to survive the storm that was coming. 

Michelle forced herself to breath. 

There was still time. 

There was still hope. 

Stay present.

When she began to really listen she became quickly enraptured by Peter’s speech. He was equal parts gruesomely honest and hopefully optimistic. He was in a word: incredible. 

She rolled her eyes at herself. 

She couldn’t believe her heart had so easily been won back over to him. She had been absolutely livid when moments before she had resigned herself that he was not showing up. 

She had almost cried when she imaged that she had gone to such great lengths to get his attention, to scream silently that she needed him- wanted him and would fight for him, but to have that scream go un-noticed none the less. 

Then he was there. 

She had felt him even before she had seen him. 

Relief flooded through her and then contempt that he had waited till the last possible second to arrive. 

Typical. 

Regardless of her frustration at the spider-dweeb, she introduced him like the consummate professional that she was. 

Then she had seen him.

The moment the spotlight hit him, her breath had left her body. 

She loved Peter Parker in just his boxers. 

She loved Peter Parker in jeans in a t-shirt.

She LOVED Peter Parker in his Spidey suit, but this?

Peter Parker in a tuxedo sporting those same nerdy glasses he had when they first met in the subway, literally made her knees weak. She actually had to grasp the podium briefly to keep her balance. 

Damn him, but he looked good enough to eat.

Even now as he captivated the room with his passionate words about spreading the wealth of knowledge across the world and helping our fellow humans instead of hoarding education and privilege for ourselves, Michelle’s eyes wandered. 

She saw the way the light reflected off his chiseled cheek bones. 

She saw the way his muscles filled out his suit and gave him the heir of power despite his gentle public persona. 

She listened to the timber of his voice as he called the crowd to action and detailed the ways they could help, not in the future, but tonight. Now.

He was magnificent. 

Even without the super-powers, he was still the most powerful man she had ever met. The goodness of his heart and his stubborn refusal to ever give up, even the way he silently swung around the streets at night saving innocent people without ever receiving the glory, had butterflies taking flight in her belly. Then he reached up with a finger and pushed those silly glasses up the bridge of his nose and she remembered. 

This was her Peter. 

This was the skinny-kid who wouldn’t back down from a jerk in the subway. The same kid who faced bullies head on. The nervous young man who left sun-flowers on her window sill. The first man to make her feel utterly gorgeous in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. 

This was Peter Parker. 

Hers. 

She was snapped out of her revery by the deafening roar of applause that rose from the gathered crowd as Peter finished his speech. Not a single person remained seated as Peter bowed his head humbly and then exited the stage. He disappeared off the opposite side of the stage and Michelle sent the signal for the band to begin playing.

The crowd of people began to talk excitedly and make their way toward the auction tables and donation stations. 

The alcohol would flow freely. The desert would be served in an hour. Dancing would last for another two. She had done it. 

She had pulled off the first night of the World Security Summit successfully and now there was only one thing left to do. 

She turned and rushed around the back of the curtain navigating through the pillars and props that littered the area. 

Her heart was racing. 

He was so close. 

She could feel him. 

She came around the side of large set piece and there he was. Standing casually with his hands in his pockets, taking her breath away by doing nothing more than existing. 

Their eyes met and held. 

Tension ignited between them.

He looked at her like she was the only thing left in the universe. 

He might as well have been to her. 

She swallowed thickly but forced herself to maintain her confident posture. Suddenly inexplicably nervous again, as if her mind couldn’t quite remember how this worked, Michelle slowly moved toward him. She had come here determined to taunt him and flirt with him while she remained effortlessly out of reach. Then her stupid heart had led her right here in front of him as unsteady and hopelessly in love as ever. Despite every cell in her body begin her to close the distance between them, she forced herself to stop six feet in front of him.

“Hell of a speech, Doctor.” She intentionally bit her lip in the way she knew would drive him crazy and let her eyes roam down his frame slowly before returning to his with a challenge.

What the hell had gotten into her? Just go hug him you idiot!

“Hell of a makeover, Agent.” Michelle saw the heat flash in his eyes and knew he was irrevocable hers and always had been, but her own possessiveness was boiling right below the surface needing to be fed. 

How many of those girls in the audience had dreamed of taking home the most eligible bachelor at the benefit while he stood up there looking delectable? Too many for her liking. Hell one was too many to her. 

Peter was hers. 

“Well, I had to make sure you would notice me, being that you're such a big celebrity now.” She had meant the statement to be playful but she saw the moment Peter registered her meaning. These months had taken a toll on them. She knew she was being childish but dammit, he was hers and she needed everyone to know it. 

Peter was so fast that she didn't even see him move and then suddenly he was right in front of her. 

His eyes were burning. Love. A little sadness. Anger. Desire. 

All the things she was sure he could see in hers as she stared him down.

The tension between them was so palpable it almost seemed to pulse in time with her heart. It was so strong she swore she actually felt a physical pull toward him, like a giant magnet attached to both their souls. 

Peter’s hand rose and Michelle stopped breathing as he gently tucked a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Michelle, you could have come in nothing but sweatpants and a messy bun and you still would have been the only woman in the world to me. There could never be anyone else for me but you, you glorious, infuriating woman.”

Michelle knew that, but hearing it healed a wound in her she hadn’t even known was open.

She needed more. 

She needed to feel the desire that she saw in his eyes, 

She raised her chin and glared at him intentionally. 

“Why don’t you prove it, Tiger?” 

Something almost angry flashed in Peter’s eyes. It wasn’t something she had ever seen before but the look alone made her core clench in anticipation. 

Gulp. 

Maybe she had taken things too fa-

Peter buried both of his hands in her hair grabbing hold at the root and pulling her forward until the only space between their bodies was the centimeter remaining between their lips.

Yes! Her body screamed. 

Finally. 

Peter seemed content to take his time, turning his head to the side slightly and letting his eyes travel down to her lips, letting his breath feather over them. 

Her heart beat pounded in her ears as Peter ever so slowly closed the distance between them whispering her name like a prayer before placing the softest of kisses against her lips. 

For the space of a few heartbeats, they were both perfectly still, basking in the feeling of being reunited and reacquainting themselves with the hum of their ever present entanglement, then, everything exploded. 

Peter’s grip tightened in her hair and suddenly her mouth was open and he was devouring her in the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Her hands came up and pushed off his glasses refusing to allow a single thing to stand between them. 

She felt his kisses in every corner of her body. 

He was destroying her already and all they had done was kiss. 

She never even hesitated. Her hands went straight to his bow tie and she pulled, whipping the strip of material off and tossing it to the ground. Peter continued to devour her moving across her chin until he reached that extra sensitive spot under her ear where he promptly resumed his torment. 

Michelle used the moment to try and catch her breath, but ended up letting out a soft moan when he sucked her ear lobe into his mouth. Her hands burrowed themselves under his jacket to his strong shoulders pushing his tuxedo jacket off and letting her hands trace all the way down his muscled arms. He quickly joined their hands and twisted her arms behind her back pressing inward and grinding himself against her.

Michelle arched her back at the insane feelings shooting through her body and Peter ducked his head and immediately began kissing across her collar bones. The bodice of the dress Lu had chosen for her had stiff boning that had the added benefit of pushing up her pitiful amount of cleavage and making it swell at the top, creating the illusion of something that definitely wasn’t there. Peter didn't seem to mind though because he was currently kissing his way across her half-exposed chest leaving little love bites along the way. 

When Michelle couldn’t take it any longer, she wiggled free of his hold and brought her hands into his curly hair. He clearly hadn’t had time to style it so it was as unruly and untamed as it was in the mornings and the thought alone made her stomach flutter.

Peter recaptured her lips and his hands traveled down to grab her ass. 

“Ah.” A moan escaped Michelle at the sensation of being so fully captured by him. She wanted more. 

Her hands came to his tightly buttoned color and began frantically undoing his buttons and exposing his muscled chest and taught abs. 

She pushed the suspenders over his shoulders intent on getting his shirt all the way off, but one of Peter’s exploring hands found the obscenely high slit her skirt and curled underneath her thigh. 

Michelle had just fully untucked his shirt when Peter suddenly broke their kiss. She leaned forward to recapture his lips but his head ducked and found her neck once again only this time his devilish lips continued downward. The ghosted over her swollen cleavage and teased down over her still covered belly. Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of her. Michelle’s breath caught at the sight.

A lifetime flashed before her eyes in a second and she was once again stunned by the picture presented in front of her.

Peter’s hair was wild from her hands. His eyes blown wide with desire and staring up at her as if she was air itself. His lips were red and swollen from her own. His chest was exposed where she had begun to undress him and his suspenders hung from his waist giving him a delectably undone appearance. 

Hers. 

She brushed her thumb over his lips and he nipped it playfully. 

She felt it her core. 

He smirked knowingly as his hands found their way under her satin skirt tracing up the sides of both her thighs while his eyes never left hers. She felt his hand coil in the thin material of her lacy thong but was too distracted by the soft kisses he was placing on her belly and the feel of his soft hair in her fingertips to realize his intent. 

Snap. 

Michelle gasped as her thong was ripped from her body and couldn’t for the life of her figure out why it turned her on so damn much to see the tiny scrap of destroyed material hit the floor beside her. 

Michelle moaned and tried to lean down to recapture his lips but his hand had curled underneath her right thigh and he suddenly yanked it up and over his shoulder spreading her wide and exposing her to him fully. 

Michelle gasped and had to hold onto his shoulders tightly at the new position to keep from toppling over. 

“PEteerRrr.” Michelle half whispered-half moaned as he leaned forward. 

“Wait.” Michelle hesitated looking around the dark stage. “What if someone se-ah ahhh.” Michelle’s logical reasoning left the building the moment Peter’s lips connected with her. His left hand squeezed her ass bringing her even tighter to his exploring mouth while his right hand joined his assault and quickly found its way inside her.

Michelle felt light headed. It had probably only been a minute since they were reunited and he was on his knees eating her out fifty feet from a room full of the most powerful people in the world. A few set pieces and a thick blue curtain was all that separated her from the party goers. The music from the band drifted through at a muffled volume and the loud drone of a hundred conversations hummed as the soundtrack to her out of body experience.  


Seeing him, the most powerful man she knew, willingly on his knees, eating at her like she was the rarest delicacy in the world made her heart ache. Any self-consciousness she felt toward the act was quickly drown by the feminine power rushing through her and her hands boldly returned to his head, pulling him even closer and daring him to do more.

Michelle’s head fell back as she surrendered to the feeling. She logically knew that with his spider-sense Peter would sense someone coming long before they were ever discovered in this debaucherous position, but something about the risk of discovery and Peter’s lack of restraint in claiming her body had her already climbing towards a precipice. 

“Pete.” She exhaled then immediately caught her breath. “Don’t. Stop. Please. Ahhh.” Peter had added a second finger and had begun curling them inside of her while devouring her center with his mouth. The combination of sensations had her hands tugging on his curls panting silently as she hurtled up… up… up…

She let out a breathless moan as her entire body exploded in sensation. Her core contracted around his fingers and the ecstasy spread outward in waves that matched the rhythm of her heartbeat. She felt the knee of her standing leg give out and Peter quickly adjusted lowering her gently to his lap.

He kissed her softly and the taste on his lips sent aftershocks through her nearly limp body.

“Okay,” Michelle’s arms draped across his shoulders as they continued to make out while her body recovered from the insane orgasm pulsing through her. “I forgive you.” She said with a smile against his lips. 

Peter lips curled up and he shook his head.

“No?” Michelle asked in the bemused way that only a very satisfied woman can. 

“I don’t think I’ve proved myself yet.” Peter said while leaning down to press a kiss against her shoulder. 

She loved when he did that. 

She was about to object when Peter spread his jacket out behind her, shushed her with a passionate kiss, and lowered her softly to the ground.

That was one of the things Michelle found irresistible about Peter. He could be devouring her mouth in a dangerously aggressive way while handling her body so gently. He was a constant contradiction finding a way to exude peaceful confidence and restless energy at once. 

He tried to lean back but Michelle captured the two edges of his shirt and smashed his body back down over hers. 

“Don’t let go.” She whispered before kissing him with all of the passion in her body. She finally finished her earlier task and got the buttons of his shirt undone before running her hands slowly down his chest and abs.

Damn it if his ripped torso didn't do things to her every single time she felt it. Honestly, everything about him turned her on. The way he felt and the way he smelled. Now that she thought about it, he smelled a little smokey and suddenly the reason for his tardiness clicked into place. She had seen the news report about the apartment fire, of course he had been there. 

Shit. She was so gone on him. 

Peter was kissing her so sweetly and so deeply that she began to have trouble focusing. She eventually had to allow instinct to take over where reason escaped her. Her hands wandered under his shirt and up his back, down over his pants to squeeze his ass, and then suddenly to his belt buckle. 

Peter dragged her bottom lip through his teeth in response.

Michelle quickly undid his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, and reached underneath his briefs. She didn't waste any time grabbing a hold of him and finally causing him to moan into her mouth. She stroked him a couple times still amazed at how heavy he felt in her hands. 

Peter buried his head in her neck kissing behind her ear as she continued to explore him. 

“Michelle.” He scolded when her exploring became a little too vigorous. She pouted at his word but his searing kiss removed any lingering traces of disappointment. 

Her hands went to his hips and pushed his pants and briefs down and then squeezed his bare ass tightly.

Peter grunted but didn't complain as her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in tight. 

Michelles hands came back up and circled around his neck as he lined himself up with her. 

Peter leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her mouth and whispered ‘I love you’ against her lips. He was always cautious with this part, terrified to hurt her even as she felt the barely restrained desire shaking through every muscle of his body.

Just once she wanted him to loose control with her. He had only just put the tip in and, yes, she had to admit the stretch was a smidgen uncomfortable, but she didn’t care. She flipped their position suddenly so that she was straddling his waist and then in one deliberate motion took him to the hilt. 

Michelle’s eyes closed at the feeling. The burning stretch was intense, but so was the feeling of fullness, the pressure against her inner walls, and the connection that pulsed between them. 

“Michelle.” Peter said in warning. 

“Arn't you supposed to be proving something, Tiger?” Michelle taunted, secretly hating being in control and wanting him to take it back. 

It worked. 

Maybe a little too well. 

Peter flipped the two back over so that he was on top of her, clasped her hands tightly in his, and dragged them over her head pushing into her with a delicious amount of force. 

He needed this too. 

It was written all over his face. He had so much pent up tension and so much energy waiting to be used. She was happy to accept all of it. 

“Ahhhhh.” Michelle moaned as he pounded into her hitting exactly the places she needed every time. Peter was an insanely intuitive lover…not that she had slept with anyone else of course, but if the chatting in the locker room was anything to go by, she had pretty much hit the jackpot.

Michelle couldn’t imagine what a hedonistic picture they painted. Her dress was still fully intact pooling around them in a halo of chocolate silk. His shirt hung around his shoulders and his pants had only been pushed down enough to free the necessary parts. 

Somehow, their current state of half-dress felt dirtier then if they had gotten fully undressed. They literally couldn’t wait long enough to undress each other before coming together and the thought made her toes curl. 

Michelle was still helplessly trapped in his firm grip and utterly content to watch as he made love to her with that barely restrained strength and passionate energy. 

Her coherent thoughts were quickly derailed when Peter reclaimed her mouth, lovingly plundering every inch with his own.

Before she could believe it, Michelle began climbing again. She had wanted this to be for him, wanted to simply watch him fall apart above her, but here she was once again a victim to his relentless steady rhythm. 

“Peter.” She whispered against his lips and he groaned. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered back punctuating the end of the sentence with a particularly delicious thrust. In the end, it wasn’t his size or the way he moved over her that pushed her over the edge again but the echo of those words hitting her soul as they shared one space in the universe- fully connected and incandescently happy. 

“Peter, I’m- I’m-“ She couldn’t finish the statement as all the air in her lungs whooshed out in a silent moan. Her back arched off the floor and even as the pressure and ecstasy flowed through her transporting her to another plane, she felt the soft kisses Peter was placing down her neck. He was always there, moving gently through her orgasm, extending it while gently guiding her back down to earth where his arms would cradle her. 

He stiffened and for a second Michelle thought he had finally given in, but then she was swept to the side rapidly. Disoriented by the hasty movement and still half blissed out in the dissipating waves of her orgasm, she almost didn't realize that she was now upright and seated in his lap. She blinked her eyes open when the world stopped spinning and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when his hand clamped over her mouth. He brought is other finger to his lips to signal the thing he couldn’t say. 

Be quiet. 

Michelles brain slowly began working again and she finally clocked the footsteps on the other side of the set piece as somebody searched the backstage area for her. 

“Agent Watson?” Her assistant’s voice carried through the faux wall they were leaned up against and Michelle’s eyes bugged out of her head. She went to scramble away but Peter’s hands held her hips firmly in place. Michelle gasped. He was still inside her and he was still very hard.

Peter’s eyes twinkled with a slightly cocky, slightly mischievous look at her realization.

Michelle forced her breathing to slow so she could listen closely to the intruders footfalls. She couldn’t image what they currently must look like. She absolutely could not be found like this, even if she did secretly want the world to know. 

Peter gathered all of her hair to one side and began kissing down the side of her neck while his hand played in her curls. 

Peter had always loved her hair. He always found a way to bury his hands in it. It didn't matter if they were laying on the couch or making sweet love, one of his hands always managed to twist its way in. 

He also loved to tug on it and use it to hold her place. The feeling of his strong grip on her scalp turned her on so much now that it was almost impossible for her to resist him. Even when she was fully satisfied. Even when her assistant was less than six feet away from them searching for her. 

Michelle’s eyes widened slightly when she tried to squirm away from the sensations only to cause more to ricochet through her. Damn. 

She bit her lip and grabbed his head with her own hands bringing his eyes back up to her. The love she saw there almost made her moan, but she resisted. She had other plans. 

Michelle leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss to his temple then she ground her hips down and around, squeezing her internal muscles around him as tight as she could before releasing. 

Peter’s eyes bulged and his hands returned to her hips trying to still her sneaky little movements. 

She leaned forward and place a kiss on his other temple repeating the move of her hips only this time he gently thrust up to meet her. 

Michelle just smirked. 

Gotcha.

She lost her nerve a moment later when she heard the tell tale sounds of a phone being dialed a few feet from her. Peter wasn’t so worried and held her hips as he thrust up into her again. 

He was so deep. She was so swollen and wet and sensitive. 

Michelle bit her lip to keep from moaning.

“MJ where are you? I’m going to start desert.” Her assistant hung up and then spoke to herself. "Where the hell did she go?”

After an audibly frustrated sigh, her assistant stormed back toward the ball room and Michelle finally exhaled the breath she had been holding tightly. 

Her head sagged to Peter’s shoulder in relief. 

“That was close.” Michelle adjusted her hips and was once again reminded of her current situation. 

She had no idea how he had held off this long. 

Actually, that wasn’t true. 

Unlike most relationships, Peter was the one that often had trouble reaching climax. At first, it had really bothered her, until he explained that he was terrified of loosing control and hurting her in the heat of the moment. 

She forgot sometimes, that he had super-strength. He was so gentle and generally mild mannered that she forgot that he could snap her in half with his bare hands. 

She trusted him though. Completely. 

Sometimes she just had to remind him that he could trust himself. 

Michelle rose up on her knees briefly and then ground back down. She squeezed him tightly and then released him only long enough to repeat the motion. 

Peter’s breath wooshed out across her lips and his hands tried once again to contain her mischievous hips. 

“MJ, I can’t, not here-“ She cut him off.

“Yes you can.” She moved around him again and then buried her hands in his hair and distracted him with her mouth against his. It seemed he had forgotten how good she was at making him loose control. It was probably one of her favorite pass-times. 

Was it risky? Yes. 

Would that ever stop her from making sure he was as completely satisfied as she was? No. 

Michelle kept moving her hips and gently coaxing him out of his highly tensed state. He was so close to loosing it, she could feel it. They both needed it, but still he restrained himself. 

Michelle smirked. She knew exactly what would do it. 

While distracting him with her mouth and hips, she reached back and unzipped the bodice of her dress. When his hands went to encircle her on a particularly forceful hip thrust his hands were met with her bare skin. 

Peter’s eyes rose to hers with an almost worried expression. He knew exactly what she had just done. 

Michelle smirked and then pulled her bodice all the way down until her dress was nothing but a satin pool in their laps. Michelle wasn’t sure what it was about her pitifully underdeveloped chest that did it for him, but Peter couldn’t resist her like this and they both knew it.

Peter’s Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“Face it, Tiger…”

*******

PETER

“…you just hit the jackpot.”

Fuck. 

Peter could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He couldn’t move, if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

He had to control himself. 

He couldn’t hurt her, he wouldn’t. Ever. 

Despite his most honorable intentions, Michelle began to move on top of him. 

Shit. 

He had only had sex when he had his powers but he still knew instinctively that it was different for him than most. 

Peter closed his eyes and forced himself to flex his fingers so he wouldn’t squeeze her to death. The effect she had on him was deafening. 

He could smell the pheromones in the air as their bodies rubbed together. 

He could feel every scar and hair on her skin as it moved across his own. 

He could hear the swish of the blood pounding through her heart and the swoosh of air as it rushed out of her bronchi. 

He could taste every flavor of her body and see the sweat bead on her skin before she even knew it was there.

It was ecstasy just to be near to her, but to be intimate, was like heaven on earth.

Which was why he could never jeopardize it. 

Focus, Peter. 

Stay in control. 

God, she was squeezing him so tight. She was so slick around him, her tiny muscles still quivering softly around him.

He was so screwed. 

He was going to loose it. He held on to her hips for dear life as she resumed her slow and torturous movements above him.

Having none of his restraint whatsoever, Michelle, who evidently had a death wish, grabbed his hands and placed them both over her breasts holding them in place as she continued her slow assault. 

Damn. 

Okay just once.

He squeezed gently. 

Damn it, but he loved her breasts. Hell any body part attached to her insanely sexy soul turned him on. Pinkies. Gorgeous. Knees. Sexy as fuck. Elbows. Hold his beer. 

Every-part of her seemed to be perfectly designed to make him loose his mind. 

And he was very, very close to that edge. 

He knew he shouldn’t, especially here when they were exposed and vulnerable to attack, but when she arched her back and moaned softly, he absolutely couldn’t resist opening his eyes. 

She really was a goddess. 

Michelle was arched back over him. Her chest was rising and falling forcefully as her hips continued to drive them both insane. Her abs contracted with every movement and her head had fallen back causing the ends of her red hair to tickle the tops of his thighs.

“Peter.” 

That was it. 

Her breathless plea for him was what finally did it. 

He grabbed her ass with both his hands and pulled her legs around his back staying in the seated position but bringing them chest to chest. Michelle whined because he had taken away her leverage but he silenced her with his mouth and thrust up into her with unrestrained desire. 

“Ahh.” She broke their kiss with her surprised gasp but he quickly recaptured her lips. 

Now that he had started, he couldn’t stop. 

He began thrusting up into her at an insane pace. 

His hands circled her hips and held her in place so that she couldn’t go anywhere. So that she had to take everything he gave her. 

“Yessss.” Michelle’s head lulled forward and she pressed her forehead against his, the pair not kissing but just staring in each others eyes and soaking up the sensations between them. 

He was being too rough. Her hips would probably bruise, but he couldn’t stop. He needed her to feel it...to feel what she did to him...to feel how much he loved her. 

Almost as if she had heard him, Michelle kissed her way to his ear and whispered.

“I love you, Peter Parker.” Then she nipped his ear lobe and Peter swore he saw stars. 

One of his hands traveled up her back to the nape of her neck. He circled her perfect hair, now in this insanely sexy color, around his hand and then grasped it pulling her head back tightly. 

His grip caused her to arch her back, expose herself fully, and gasp his name. The sight sent him into a frenzy. 

Peter pounded up into her until his movements began to cause an audible slapping noise. 

Fuck. He should be quieter. 

Michelle moaned in the way she only did when she was about to climax and suddenly the noise didn't matter. 

He needed to send her over the edge one more time. 

He was hungry for it. Greedy for her pleasure. He wrapped his other arm firmly around her waist and moved her to exactly the angle he knew she needed. 

Breathless little moans slipped out every time he thrust into her and Peter thought in that moment that no sound had ever been as beautiful as that. 

“Peter!” She begged.

He thrust into her once more and then he felt her contract forcefully around him. 

Yes. 

Her back arched further.

Yes. 

Her legs squeezed around his hips. 

Yes.

Her hands tugged forcefully on his scalp where they were buried. 

Peter leaned over her arched back following her and sandwiching their bodies together. Only after no space was left between them emotionally and physically did Peter finally let go. 

Everything went silent. His vision went white. 

All of the data that was constantly rushing at him from every direction suddenly froze. Silenced by the pure pleasure of being hers. For a perfect suspended moment, he wasn’t Spider-man and he didn't have any responsibility. 

He was just a boy who loved a girl with his entire soul.

It went on forever and ended way too soon.

The rush of sensation moved through his entire body. 

His hips moved instinctually, extending his climax and hers as he emptied himself deep inside of her. 

His vision slowly cleared. His other heightened senses returned a moment later.

It had drained him of everything. Every frustration. Every lonely night without her. Every missed call. Every unsaid resentment. Every tense battle. Every time he feared he wasn’t enough.

He was laid bare in front of her. 

He gave her everything and in return she gave him peace. 

******

MICHELLE

Okay. 

Breath. 

In through your nose and out through your mouth. 

Her body wasn’t responding. 

She was officially wrecked.

Her legs were jello.

Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Her chest was frozen as she temporarily forgot the mechanics of breathing. 

That was the most intense sexual experience of her entire life. 

She had felt his anxiety and fear in the frenzied movements. 

She had felt his passion and love in the grip of his fingers. 

She had felt his surrender to her as he finally lost control. 

That tightly held wall of restraint that he hid behind had finally fallen. He had laid himself bare at her feet and dammit if it didn't make her feel like a goddess. 

He was hers. 

She was his. 

Their limbs were as entangled physically as their souls were emotionally.

Peace. 

That’s what it felt like. 

A silencing of every voice in the universe except his. 

Her eyes were still screwed shut. She was still arched back. Her body locked in some strange form of animated suspension that was equal parts tension and fluidity.

Peter's head was lying on her chest having curled himself around her as he emptied himself inside and she finally convinced her fingers to release his poor abused hair strands. It was a good thing he had a lot of hair, because she was pretty sure she had just ripped a good portion out. 

“Michelle” Peter whispered. 

“Mmmm?” She could barely respond still riding the waves of sensation pouring from her center and rubbing soothing circles over his scalp. 

“Breath.” Peter said with a note of concern as he pulled her back fully upright and cradled her head in his hands.

Oh right. 

Oxygen. 

I need that. 

Michelle finally convinced her diaphragm to move and sucked in a desperately needed lungful of air before exhaling sleepily. 

“Good girl. Now do it again.” Michelle peaked her eyes open and had to chuckle at the concerned furrowed brow wrinkling his forehead. 

She indulged him with another deep breath and his features relaxed. 

Michelle couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the insane influx of hormones from orgasming three times after months of neglect or maybe it was the giddiness of being young and incandescently in love, but she giggled. 

She giggled because she was naked backstage at one of the most important events of her life. She giggled because she could still feel Peter half hard inside her. She giggled because he was so stupidly, effortlessly sexy and he was all hers. She never should have doubted.

Peter looked concerned for her sanity for a brief second and then his lips turned up too. 

He began to laugh too and soon the two of them were locked in each others arms laughing uncontrollably at the insanity of their relationship. 

“Did we really just do that?” Michelle asked as she buried her face in his neck. 

Peter just shook his head. 

“Don’t blame me.” He said teasingly. 

Michelles head popped up and she saw the mirth in his eyes but took the bait anyway.

“What like it’s my fault you jumped me back stage?” She teased. Peter stood with her in his arms and she reluctantly unwound her legs allowing her feet to touch the ground. The fact that she still had on her heels made her want to laugh out loud all over again. 

Peter pulled her dress back in place and then spun her around gently kissing a line up her back as he re-zipped her gown. 

Thank God, Lu had chosen a wrinkle resistant fabric, otherwise the rest of the evening could go pretty interestingly. 

When she was fully secured, Peter placed a kiss on her shoulder and she turned around just in time to see him refasten his belt. He had tucked his shirt back into his trousers and was working on buttons. Michelle shooed his hands away and refastened his buttons placing a kiss on his neck right above his collar. She always found dressing him just as sexy as undressing him. Okay, she basically found anything to do with him sexy, but the point still holds.

It was only then that she saw a huge smudge of soot behind his ear. 

“You missed a spot, Doctor.” She said through a smile before licking her thumb and wiping away the evidence of his earlier adventures. 

“Well, I was in a hurry, Ms. Watson. You see, I had an appointment that I couldn’t be late for.” His mouth turned up in that half smirk that made her toes curl and Michelle had to look away to keep from doing something idiotic- like kissing him again. 

She looked around and found his bowtie nearby and bent to retrieve it. 

“Sounds important.” She teased dryly. When she stood up, he had donned his jacket. He reached out and grabbed her hand. 

“She is the most important thing in the universe to me.” He said earnestly and the words were like a soothing balm to her lonely soul. She looped the bowtie around his neck and tried to distract herself with tying it so she wouldn’t give her eyes a chance to tear up. 

Peter leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose playfully. He knew she hated crying. He almost always distracted her before she could.

“It is, by the way.” He said cheekily as she finished up the perfect bow around his neck. 

“It is what?” She asked distractedly as she smoothed down his jacket and buttoned the front restoring him to his previously perfect appearance…albeit with a slightly more relaxed and flushed expression. 

She could only imagine what she looked like. She searched around for a mirror finding one leaned up against a set piece 15 feet away. She walked over and immediately began trying to smooth her hair back under control. Her lipstick was gone, but the natural flush on her cheeks brought plenty of color to her cheeks. She just prayed everyone would be buzzed enough by now not to notice her slightly disheveled appearance. She didn't need anyone looking down at her at the negotiations tomorrow.

“It is your fault.” Peter said cheekily as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck. 

Michelle’s mouth popped open to argue but he turned her and sealed his lips over hers before she got the chance. He was careful not to undo all the hard work she had done smoothing her hair. 

"God, I missed you. Come over tonight. Please. We need to talk." As if she would sleep anywhere else when they were actually in the same zip code for once. She nodded shyly and kissed his cheek. 

He captured her lips and kissed her until the blush had fully returned to her cheeks, squeezed her bottom playfully making her squeak, and then backed away pushing his glasses up his nose and winking at her. He turned toward the ballroom and she was enjoying the view so much she almost forgot his teasing. 

“How is it my fault?” She called out just as he was about to turn the corner and disappear into the now loud and exuberant party on the other side of the stage curtain.

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“You know red is my favorite color.”

He winked and disappeared from her view without another word. 

Michelle turned back to the mirror for one final check of her appearance and bit her lip. 

He was right. 

It was definitely her fault. 

She tossed her smooth red curls over her shoulder and exited the back stage from the other direction chuckling to herself.

If she had known it would have this effect on him, she would have dyed her hair years ago. 

Maybe next time, she would ask Darren to use the permanent dye.

**Author's Note:**

> This basically wrote itself, but has successfully jogged my writer's block. More chapters for Action at a Distance coming soon <3
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors, this was a quicky ;)


End file.
